Fatshakes
by Mardelzor
Summary: series of one-shots! just a few missed seddie moments, or seddie moments that could have been in iStart a Fanwar. i might watch the episode again and write more, but these three full of fatshakes stood out! :D enjoy! Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers, this first Seddie moment I wrote was when they first showed the icarly stage at webicon! One thing is that some dialogue and basic plotline is all Nickelodeon's/Dan Schneider's creation. And I'm sure you can spot which is not ;) **

**Disclamation: I do not own ICarly or the wonderful couple that is Seddie **** but I sure as heck can write stories about them ;) **

**Freddie's POV**

"Here she comes." Carly whispered and I looked at where she was looking. There, with her head poking through the door, was the beautiful but deadly Samantha Joy Puckett. She shot me a mischievious look before ducking back behind the door.

I seriously wondered about her sanity sometimes.

She jumped back in the door with a big paper in hand, covering her face. Carly and I pulled back from the curtain, waiting to see Sam walk up which she did just 8 seconds later.

"Sam where were you?" Carly asked, semi-angry with Sam. I just looked at Sam noticing something different. She looked flushed, a LOT happier than she had looked earlier when I'd escaped the crazy fan-girls.

And then I realized why.

Sam was the biggest fatcake lover I knew and what was currently in the giant cup in her hand looked suspiciously like her favorite snack.

"Look at this, please look at what they're selling here!" Sam said with that gorgeous sparkle in her eyes she got whenever she was around new and yummy food.

Her beautiful blond hair was curlier than usual and it was flashing in the light and bouncing around when she shook her shake in my face.

"Fatshake?" Carly asked, looking at the oddly thick pink liquid in Sam's giant cup.

"Brand new from the good people who bring us fatcakes!" Sam said in an awed voice, staring at the cup of delicious smelling goodness. My mouth watered as I smelled it, wafting over towards me. But I was more angry than hungry at that moment.

"Sam, you're always late! What the heck?" I said loudly, walking closer to her as Carly went back to peep through the curtains.

"Dude, chill, just because I didn't stick to your little schedule doesn't mean you gotta get your undies in a knot!" Sam said, making fun of me. Normally I would've laughed but something had worked me up. And that something started with an S and loved ham and torturing people and smelled like strawberries.

"No! This is the last time Sam, enough is enough! Why can't you be on time for once, this stuff is really important to our fans!" I yelled at her, taking another step. Sam, never one to back down, took a step closer to me too as we got into the argument.

"Seriously Fredward, calm down before I make you!" Sam said to me, her bright blue eyes flashing as they did whenever she got ticked. I closed the appropriate space remaining between us and invaded her personal bubble, my anger and passion stirring up certain other feelings as well.

"You can't make me! And besides, we've got to go on stage soon, you can't have that with you!" I said, pointing to the fatshake. Sam glared at me and took one step back.

"Yes I can." Sam said stubbornly, carefully enunciating each word as she glared daggers at me. But I was so angry I went past the alarm bells going off in my head. I did one of the worst mistakes and best moments of my life next.

Nobody can say I'm a chicken or a spineless nerd after that day.

That was the day I grew a backbone.

I launched forward and grabbed the fatshake (in the past, Sam would've stopped me or ripped my arm off for trying to) and threw it to the side where it splattered all over the floor.

Sam stared at me in shock and anger and I didn't even know what else, the fear began to creep in a little, but there was no way I was backing down or apologizing. And when I just stood and glared at her with my arms crossed, her eyes snapped dangerously back to mine and I knew I was a dead man.

"Sa-" but I was cut off as she gave a low growl and attacked me. I was proud of myself, I didn't give up.

But I hadn't expected what she did next.

She slapped my face HARD first, and then grabbed my collar, pulling me down until our breath intermingled, her hot breath starting fires inside of me.

I stared her down, right in the eye. I've heard it said that with wild animals if you keep eye contact, they'll back down. But I forgot, only part of Sam was animalistic. The other part could easily accept the challenge and she decided enough was enough.

My eyebrows went up in shock as she tugged me down further until her lips were pressed hard into mine, her hands traveling past my now messed-up collar and into my hair, undeniably messing that up too. But I didn't care.

The abrupt change in her mood caught me off guard, but I'd learned a loooong time ago that Sam was highly unpredictable, she was my own personal monsoon, changing everything in her path.

My view is it's best just to meet it full-on.

So I threw my arms around her, pulling her closer. One hand made its way to her hair, wrapping itself around the golden curls that hung there as my other wound all the way around her curvy waist, fitting perfectly and grabbing her in just the right place to bring her in closest.

Sam had passion in everything she did, putting her heart into it, so why should I have thought that this would be any different? We exchanged fiery kisses, fast and furious but there was still a gentle touch to it as well.

Her lips moved, getting harder and then softer as mine followed. But I wanted to win this battle with her, so I pushed back until we both ran out of breath and pulled apart gasping. Carly had been watching the crowd outside and had luckily missed this particular encounter.

Sam smirked up at me.

And punched me **hard** on my shoulder.

"Ow!" I whisper-yelled. "Why'd you kiss me and then punch me?" I asked, outraged again.

"Just to let you know that I haven't gone all soft just because we kissed again. It's just…guys standing up and not acting all scared kinda turns me on. Kinda like you." She said, doing something un-Sammish by blushing.

"Well that's good to know." I said before leaning my face over until my lips grazed her ear and she shivered against me, unable to hide the fact that her heart had just taken off at a hummingbird's pace.

"I'll remember that next time we have a fight." I said, winking at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well maybe I'll just beat you up rather than have my way with you." She said, smirking. I laughed at that.

"Did I tell you I liked you yet?" I asked, trying to make it sound smooth and bad-boyish but she saw right through my act as usual and smiled, tapping me on the nose with a finger.

"Nope, dork, but I'm telling you now." She chuckled maliciously at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Well I'll say it anyways, I like you Sam. A lot. Heck, I think I might even be in love you." I said before my eyes widened in horror. That was _not_ the way I'd wanted to reveal my feelings, much less the way I wanted to. She looked shocked, but recovered with a warm smile sent towards me.

"Right back at'cha nub." She said, kissing me one last time before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the curtains to our own personal roaring crowd.

"Oh, one more thing!" Sam called to me before the crowd settled down. "You owe me another five fatshakes!" she said. I chuckled and thought.

_Only Sam._

**A/N: this was the third one shot I thought up of Seddie moments in iStart a Fanwar, but I put it first in this small series of Seddie one-shots **** hope ya'll enjoyed, I certainly loved the episode even though it didn't end with definite seddie, and I totally thought Spencer and Jack Black's battle was EPIC! So funny! ^_^ all in all a wonderful episode and actually, I thought the way Sam and Freddie talked was almost as if they were already a couple! You know, that one scene where he grabs the fatshake from her and plops it down on the table, getting all angry with her and she actually took it! In earlier seasons, she would've ripped his arm off or done something terrible! I love how they've changed as the years have gone on, it's just amazing watching them! They're such an odd couple and Sam is so much fun to write with her odd, unique, crazy personality! Love the show! **

**Oh and one more thing, there were two times when Freddie was acting all dorky or whatever (1****st**** when he and Spencer were in the kitchen and she shut them both up, especially Freddie ;) and the 2****nd**** time being when he was saying 'well technically it would take all the tribes of blah blah blah' and it was so cute b/c as soon as he looked over at her and she said "He is dead." Freddie got this submissive look that kinda said 'fine' and said "He's dead…" haha, so funny! I love Seddie!) thanks for reading, please leave reviews, every one encourages me to write more stories, Seddie fics lately, and other stuff! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

"You gotta taste this fat shake!" Sam said, closing her eyes in bliss at the taste of heaven in a cup.

Freddie was about to lose it and just throw the cup on the ground, but he had a better idea.

"Alright." He said. She looked surprised as his hand stretched out towards her.

"Woah, I didn't mean mine, go get your own!" she said looking shocked at his indolence.

"Look, it's getting crazy out there, the Creddie fans in particular are getting violent and Carly likes Adam. They could ruin that for her, do you want to see our best friend hurt?" Freddie asked, somehow getting even closer to her as the fans in the background grew noisier.

"Of course not, but what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked. Freddie grinned.

"Just follow along." Freddie said before grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her closer to the microphones.

"Look, I can't take this anymore!" Freddie said loudly, but it only caught a couple of fans' attention.

"What do you mean, can't take what?" Sam asked loudly as well.

"I can't take these people thinking I'm in love with Carly. It's you Sam, it's been you! Even before our first kiss together actually!" Freddie said.

Sam didn't say anything for a while and Freddie grew nervous until she grinned slowly and looked up into his eyes. "Same here Frednerd." She said before startling him by reaching her arms around his head and to the back of his neck, dragging him down to kiss her.

He grinned into the kiss as well, having to lean over a bit because he was taller than her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he decided he didn't like leaning over at the moment, so he picked her up and pressed her chest tightly to his as her legs kicked back in surprise and joy.

Her fingers played with the curled ends of his hair at the nape of his neck as he gently lowered her down so she ended up on her tiptoes. His tongue traced her lower lip lightly and a shiver went down her spine as she opened her lips for him. It lasted a few seconds more until…

A sudden cry of "SEDDIE!" pulled them apart as they smiled warmly at each other, both faces a little flushed. As the fans around them screamed their heads off, Freddie bent down further until his forehead was resting against hers and he kissed her again, much softer and sweeter this time rather than the building, passionate one of before.

He was surrounded by the smell of strawberries coming from Sam, and thought life couldn't be more sweet.

"You're right, fatshakes do taste like heaven in a cup. But I still think you taste better." He said, grinning cheekily as she stood there with wide eyes looking up at him. He walked offstage, bringing her along with him by the hand.

"In fact, I need to buy another one for me and you immediately. There's something odd about tasting you mixed with the fatshake that makes me go crazy." He said honestly as she stayed in a shocked silence.

_Wow…who knew the nub could be this bold?_ Sam thought before shaking her head and chuckling softly as she took charge leading him to the cart.

**(A/N: Okay, so there are a couple of Seddie fics about more moments in Istart a fanwar that I might just compile into a series of oneshots wrapped up in one story so it's not annoying with all these kinda short fics all over my profile, haha! Yepp, review please!) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright I got to things to say to you!" Sam said into the microphone. She said something about a fatshake at first. And then she got quiet.

"And second…I lied. Carly and Freddie aren't in love, I just said that to mess with you guys." She said, and the fans got rowdy again. "Hey, calm down I'm not finished!" she said before biting her lip and looking shy again. And Sam Puckett NEVER looked shy…except for around a certain nerd.

"Look, I said that because I didn't want ya'll to guess that…that…that I'm in love with Freddie!" Sam blurted out finally before slapping her hand over her mouth. The entire room was absolutely silent and Freddie slowly turned to face her from his seat on the side of the table.

"What?" he asked stupidly, as if he was uncertain what she had said at first. Sam rolled her eyes and stood up.

"C'mon, I don't want to say it again in front of this crowd of nerds." She said before grabbing his hand and pulling him behind the curtain. Once there, she turned to face him.

"I said…I think I'm in love with you." She said slowly, not looking at his face. But once he made sure of what she'd said, he curled his fingers under her chin and lifted it up so she was forced to look into his eyes.

"Sam, you've never been shy in front of me before, don't start now. You're boldness and passion is one of the many things about you that I love." Freddie said in a deep tone as it usually did in moments like these.

"Wait…love?" Sam asked, confusion clouding her sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Yeah. Love. I know, it's completely insane. I mean, you're the one who beats me up regularly but hey! Call me crazy, I'm in love." Freddie said before pulling her into him and pressing his lips hard on hers as if they were the only thing keeping him alive.

Her fingers threaded through his dark, soft hair and his rubbed her back lightly, his fingers trailing down her spine before they pulled apart. They heard a huge "AWWWW!" coming from the other side of the curtain and they pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"You do realize that just because we're a 'thing' now, I'm still gonna beat you up and tease you mercilessly. I'll just kiss you later to make up for it." Sam said, grinning up at him as her eyes flashed playfully.

"I told you after our first kiss, it would be weird if you didn't make my life miserable. Only now, it's not nearly as bad. In fact, I'd say that you actually did ease up." Freddie said with a smirk.

"Easy Benson, I could take it back." Sam warned. Freddie just laughed and lightly brushed his lips against hers again before grabbing her hand and leading her out onto the stage. He gave her a look and then lifted their joined hands.

"Sorry Creddie shippers, Seddie wins." Freddie said before wrapping his strong arms around Sam's tiny, curvy waist and planting another kiss on her.

Only later did they realize that the entire audience had been watching on the tv screen above the ICarly gang's heads. A super-Seddie-fan named Carl had snuck backstage with them and taped the whole thing.

And just five minutes later, Carl hacked into the ICarly web account and uploaded the video with an unbreakable lock on it so it couldn't' be deleted, even by the embarrassed and very tech savvy Freddie and Sam.

But after a while, they grew okay with it. It was the least awkward way of letting all the fans know and it made all of them happy.

The End.

(**A/N: hey fans of ICarly and hopefully fans of my writing! So Istart a fanwar wasn't a complete disappointment at all, like Dan worked in, ICarly isn't all about the romance. Which is good because it would suck if it was. I'm still a hardcore Seddie fan and I loved this episode despite the fact that Seddie didn't definitely occur, but there were some definite seddie moments in it that I noticed! I've written two fanfics (this is one of them) on moments that were Seddie-ish and that could've had definite Seddie in them if only Freddie had let loose and grown some balls, and kissed her! But anyways, be looking for the other one too! Love you guys, check out my other Seddie story {ghosts, goblins, and…princesses?} it's a Halloween fic that I didn't finish in time, but it's still good {according to my reviewers, no I'm not arrogant enough to say that stuff about my own work} and I should have another chapter posted on that soon! :D**


End file.
